Exciting News
by thegirlwiththebluewaffles
Summary: Magnus hears exciting news on tv and is dying to tell Alec, so he makes a trip to the insitute. One shot Malec fluff to celebrate the legalization of gay marriage in all fifty states of the usa:D Cover art creds to fuckyeahmalec(tumblr account)


Chapter One:

Magnus stretched just as he finished the last episode of 'Chopped'. It wasn't that he was really into cooking; it was far easier to use magic to pop already made food into his apartment(with due payment of course), but he had finished all of the re runs of American's Next Top Model and had nothing better to do since the war against Sebastian and his endarkened warriors was over. He shivered, at the thought of his father and began to flip through his channels.

Not much scared Magnus these days, but his father had always lurked in the dark corners of his mind. Magnus paused on the news channel when he caught site of rainbow colored flags. _It's always good to see a pride parade_ Magnus thought happily. Perhaps he and Alec would go to one soon, after all, he didn't identify as a free-wheeling bisexual for nothing.

Magnus turned his attention back to the television and gasped after actually reading the headline. He turned towards Chairman Meow who was lying on the ground, all four paws in the air. "Oh. My. God." He said outloud. Chairman Meow took on an upright position and meowed. "Oh my God!" Magnus yelled. Chairman Meow hissed and slank away. Magnus scrambled for his phone and then realized he was being ridiculous and used magic to locate it.

He impatiently found Alec's contact and called him. The phone ringed one, two, three times before the call went dad. Magnus let out a frustrated noise. Of course Alec wouldn't answer, Jace had broken his phone and he had yet to buy a new one. Magnus would take care of that. _Of course that would only be possible if I could contact him_ he thought.

Magnus considered making a portal but thought better of took too much energy out of him and he wanted to be present for the moment with Alec he was anticipating. Magnus quickly hopped in his car and drove like mad to the institute. He hoped that Alec wouldn't be out hunting right now. He was way too excited to wait.

When he finally pulled into the institute he had the good sense to check his appearance. Magnus frowned. He was still wearing pajamas. Albeit silk pajamas with embroidered patterns but still. The ANTM marathon combined with the Chopped binge had not been good for him. None of that mattered however, when he spotted Alec trudging up the steps of the institute, Jace, Clary, and Isabelle trailing behind him.

He stepped out of the car and nearly ran over to Alec. He heard the exclaims from the others. "Magnus!" Clary said. "Is he wearing pajamas?" Jace mused. "Don't act like they aren't fabulous, Jace" Izzy commented. He threw a halfhearted wave over his shoulder before he shortened the oh so long distance between he and Alec and kissed him.

He felt the muffled surprise of Alec under his lips and he pulled away only so he could breathe. "Alexander" He said. Alec blushed and said "Magnus". His eyes darted to Clary, Jace, and Izzy who at the moment looked like they were watching a particularly interesting movie. Magnus gestured to the front doors and they all took the hint and reluctantly went inside.

"Alexander" Magnus said again. "Yes?" Alex asked. He seemed nervous. Magnus rubbed his hands along his arms until they linked hands. "Have you heard the news?" Magnus asked. "Er, did I miss your cat's birthday? Because if I did I'm so s-" Magnus cut him off. Of course Alec wouldn't have heard the news. Shadowhunters were about as tuned in with technology as, well there wasn't really an accurate simile because shadowhunters were absolutely not tuned in to technology. At all.

"Gay marriage is legal in every state now" Magnus said. "No way" Alec said. "Yes way" Magnus replied. Alec leaned in and they kissed again, more passionately this time. They were smiling against each other's mouths and they took a breather, foreheads touching. "Anywhere we want Alexander, anywhere." Magnus murmured.

Marriage was a big step and Magnus knew that so he didn't ask right then. But he knew the right time would come and when it did it would be spectacular. Spectacular and full of glitter.

AN/hello everyone! Welcome to my first tmi and first malec fanfiction in honor of gay marriage being legal in all fifty states of the usa:D Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! I might continue my Wessa fanfic considering all the positive feedback but nothing's set in stone. Also I'm really tired because it's one am where I live. Lol. Anways, please leave a review if you enjoyed and maybe check out my Wessa fanfic if you're interested. Love you guys, ~thegirlwiththebluewaffles


End file.
